Phantom of the Opera alternate ending
by TheMagicFangirl
Summary: This is what should be the ending to phantom
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my very first fanfic so thank you to anyone who reads this. I recently watched The Phantom of the Opera movie with Gerard Butler as the phantom, and I loved it. Except I thought that Erik deserved a happy ending. This first chapter is short but it gets stuff going. Also I would love to get, but I'll post even without any so without further babbling here is chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters(sadly)

I was shaking as Raoul led me into his grand mansion. I wasn't shaking because I was cold or scared I was shaking because I was upset. I had left him. My angel who had always been by my side. I left him when he needed me. My guilt was overwhelming. Raoul's hand was warm and strong as he led me through the large front doors. He looked back at me his eyes full of love. It was true that he loved me, but did I love him. I had always loved Raoul ever since we were children. I also loved Erik. My angel of music. Wait I loved Erik. I did more than anyone. I had left him. How could I ever get him back. Also what was I going to tell Raoul. After all I had agreed to be his wife before this whole ordeal. My head began to hurt thinking about all of this. I was tired so tired. I decided that I would resolve all of this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hello to all you wonderful people who have viewed my story. I said before I will post if I get reviews or not, I will but I want some reviews and comments please. Ok so this chapter is going to be longer. I cant wait to write some fluff but there isn't really any in this chapter SORRY. Any way kisses and rainbows to all of you hope you enjoy. P. S. sorry for any mistakes I don't have anyone to proof read.

Disclaimer: I do not own phantom of the opera (sadly)

Chapter 2: I woke up in a strange room. Then I remembered I was at Raoul's Mansion. Soon there was a knock on the door. " Its Hannah with Breakfast Miss I was the maid who helped you last night." A young maid said as she came through the door. Hannah placed the tray on my lap. It looked and smelled delicious. "Thank you Hannah." I said as I began to eat a piece of toast. "It is no problem Miss , Now is there anything that you need after breakfast besides help getting ready?" she asked as she began to look into a big wooden wardrobe for an outfit. " Yes actually, I need to speak to Raoul do you know where I can find him?" I asked while Hannah busied herself around the room. " Master de Chagney said that if you asked for him that he would be in his study, I can escort you there after we get you dressed if you would like." Hannah said taking my tray after I had finished. " Yes Hannah that would be wonderful." I said smiling even though I dreaded having to tell Raoul that I was choosing Erik over him. I was also scared I knew that Raoul could get violent when he was angry ,and I didn't want that violence taken out on me. "Miss are you all right?" Hannah asked with a concerned look. "Sorry Hannah I was just thinking what did you ask?" I said shaking myself out of my thoughts. " I asked if was tying your corset too tight." She said. " No its fine." I replied. Hannah began to slip on my dress. It was a lovely dark blue dress. " Alright miss how would you like for me to do your hair?" she asked as she began to brush my chocolate curls. " Oh just tie it back with a ribbon please I don't like to do anything to elaborate with my hair." I said and Hannah nodded as she began to tie my hair up with a ribbon that matched my dress. "All done miss now would you like for me to take you to the study?" Hannah asked. It was now or never. " Yes I suppose so." I said as nerves began to pool in the pit of my stomach. We made our way silently through the massive halls of the mansion. Then we came to a stop in front of a large oak door. "Well this is the study miss if you need me just ring." Hannah said before curtseying and leaving. I stood at the door for what felt like an eternity trying to work up the courage to knock. Finally I took a deep breath and raised a shaking hand to the door. I knocked timidly. "who is it?" I heard Raoul say from inside. "Its Christine." I said with a shaky voice. This was going to be so hard. I was about to break his heart. Oh what a mess my life was turning out to be." Christine come in." Raoul said from behind the door. I took one last deep breath before going inside. " Good morning my dear how are you this morning?" Raoul asked coming around from his desk to stand in front of me. "Raoul we need to talk." I said backing away I didn't like to be near Raoul when he was angry. "What's wrong did I do something wrong?" he asked with caring eyes. "you didn't do anything wrong, it was me who did I never should have accepted your proposal when I was in love with another man." I said taking off my ring and sitting it beside me on the desk. " Its him isn't it Christine? You love that monster over me." He said shouting. " well he cant have you because you are mine." He said grabbing my wrist. " Raoul I love him he is not a monster now please let go." I cried. "hush!" he shouted and slapped me hard on the face. At this I wrenched my wrist free and ran. "Christine wait!" I heard Raoul shout behind me. Soon I reached the front door. I quickly opened it and ran into the crowded Paris streets. I knew exactly where I was going. The Opera House. I was going to Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello to my awesome k. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story. Its so amazing to know that my story has traveled from a small town in Georgia all the way to the Netherlands. Ok so this chapter does have Erik and Christine but sadly no fluff. I promise I will get some in the story as soon as possible. Also to those Raoul lovers out there who are mad at me for making him into a jerk IM NOT SORRY(read in Eliza Hamilton voice). So anyway I will try to post new chapters pretty frequently but I cant next week sorry. Any way please review. Kisses and Rainbows to you all- The Magic Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera(sadly)

Chapter 3: My chest burned as I ran farther and farther away from Raoul's mansion. Although my lungs begged for me to stop running my feet kept me going forward. More accurately my feet kept me goin towards Erik. Soon I saw the top of the opera house. I slowed when I reached the charred steps. Slowly I made my way through the familiar doors. Although most of the inside was burned last night in the fire I could still see some gold shinning through all of the ash. I made my way into the main theater. The chairs were all covered in soot. On the floor was the grand chandelier. I into box five. I knew who I was looking for but yet he was not there. I used the side steps to climb onto the stage. I looked over the charred room from the stage. I can remember so many shows I preformed on this stage. Finally I reached the edge of the stage where I could enter into the back stage area. I was heading towards my old dressing room when I heard a noise. It sounded like it came from the old chapel. "Erik" I called out. There was no reply so I continued to make my way to my old dressing room. Finally I made it to the door. I opened it slowly. Surprisingly this room was only burned around the door. On the make up table there was the last rose that Erik gave me. It's brilliant red color contrasting greatly with the black ribbon tied around its stem. I turned to the mirror. I placed my palm flat on the cool glass. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open. I made my way into the familiar dark passageway. I walked through them gripping to the walls so I would not lose my way. Soon I made it to the glassy under ground lake. The boat was not there which meant I had to walk across the icy water. I took off my shoes and began my trek. The water was bitterly cold and it stung my legs. The large grate was open. Slowly I made my way over the threshold. Soon I reached the steps on the shore of Erik's lair. My dress clung to my legs as I made my way out of the icy water. "Erik. Please come out. Please." I pleaded making my way to his large organ. "Christine have you come to make my suffering worse. If so please I beg you to leave." I heard his angelic voice call out. " No Erik I came to beg for you to forgive me. I never should have left I'm sorry." I said desperately. "oh Christine how I wish I could accept your apology ,but how could I you betrayed me. I gave you my heart. I showed you my horrid face hoping that you could understand. I gave you music. I was always there by your side for all of those years that you had no one. I was always there. The moment that I trusted you, you betrayed me. I told you that I loved you Christine ,but you left me. After everything I thought that you might love me to but it is obvious that you don't. so please leave me please don't cause me anymore pain." He said coming out of the darkness with tears running down his face. How I wanted to wipe away his tears. " You are right about all of that except for one thing. I do love you Erik. I love you so much that it hurts. I was such a fool to leave. I can never apologize enough for being such a fool and leaving you." I said with tears slowly waling towards him. " You love me Christine?" he asked with a pleading expression. " Yes Erik I do I love you more than anything or anyone please forgive me." I said. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. " I forgive you on one condition. Never leave me again Christine _that's all I ask of you_." He said singing the last part. "never." I said curling deeper into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note: OK so I know it has been ages since I posted anything. My laptop has been acting wonkey. Anyway this chapter will be fluffy and also suspenseful. Kisses and rainbows to all of my lovely readers. Please review.

We stayed locked in each others embrace for ages. Finally Erik spoke breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over us. "Christine, can I ask you something?" He asked tentatively. "Of course you can you can ask me anything." He seemed hesitant. "Did you tell the vicompt where you were going?" I thought back to the conversation I had with Raoul this morning. "No I didn't, why do you ask?" I knew I sounded worried. "I just wanted to know. If he knew where you went he would no doubt be coming after you." He said with a small smile. I knew he felt a small piece of victory in me choosing him over Raoul. "Erik can I ask you something?" I don't know why I was so nervous to ask him something he would never harm me. "Of course Christine ask what ever you want and I will answer you the best I can. "How did you survive? There were so many people coming down here to kill you but here you are." He let oout a small laugh. "Christine I have loved down here for so long did you honestly think I wouldn't have a hiding place in case someone came after me." I smiled of course he would. "That actually doesn't surprise me." I said with a laugh. That was something I hadn't done in a while I had been so stressed over Don Juan and Raoul. Erik smiled at me with a warm expression showing on the exposed side of his face. "What is it?" I ask curiously. "You haven't laughed in a while, I have missed it almost as much as hearing you sing." He said. I had missed singing with him as well. His angelic voice correcting me when I did something wrong or singing along with me. " _Say you want me with you here beside you."_ He caught on and began to sing with me. " _Say the word and I will follow you."_ Saying these words with Erik felt so much different than singing them with Raoul. _"Love me that's all I ask of you."_ As I sang the last verse Erik brought his face close to mine. "Always." He said before bringing his lips down on mine. It wasn't the same as the kiss we shared last night which was full of too many emotions to count, no this one was soft and full of love. It lasted until a voice shattered the quite surrounding us. "Step away from her you monster!" I heard Raoul shout as he came out of the shadows on the edge of the lake. "Christine thank goodness I found you." Raoul started to come closer to us. Erik tightened his arm that was around my waist bringing me slightly behind him. "Raoul what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, I thought I would never see him again after this morning. "To bring you back Christine if you haven't forgotten we are getting married tomorrow." He said rather coldly scowling at Erik. "Raoul I'm not marring you I told you that this morning." He looked full on furious now. "You this is all your fault." He said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Erik's chest. "she loved me until you got in her head again. Well if I cant have her no one can." I jumped in front of Erik as he pulled the trigger. The last thing I felt was a horrible pain rip through my side, then everything went dark.


End file.
